<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Half-baked Disaster by IdiotofCamelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910545">A Half-baked Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot'>IdiotofCamelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Emrys File [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur actually kinda wins an argument thing for once, Clumsy Merlin (Merlin), Concerned Arthur Pendragon, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Post-Canon, Reincarnation, can be pre-slash or something if that's what you like, reference to season 3 episode 10, story telling kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Arthur returned Merlin has been gradually filling him in on what happened behind the scenes in Camelot. This leads to lots of questions and a few shouting matches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Emrys File [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Half-baked Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alyson could not believe this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been sitting in the makeshift living room of Merlin’s apartment for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Merlin had not finished a single story his time back in Camelot. Arthur was asking so many questions which made Gwaine restless. And when Gwaine is restless, he goes to the kitchen to find whatever alcohol Merlin had hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Arthur said for the seven hundredth time, “You used an aging spell to become old so you could sneak into my chambers and pretend you were enchanting me to fall in love with Gwen and this would make her innocent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “That was the plan, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I keep saying it’s a bloody brilliant plan,” Gwaine said from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep saying it’s the most idiotic thing you’ve done,” Arthur said fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin quirked his eyebrow. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do say so! I bet you didn’t even think the whole thing through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Prove it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine sneaked in from the kitchen with four mugs of an unknown beverage and gently placed them on the cardboard box coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur and Merlin glared at him. He shrugged and said, “I just thought if you two were gonna fight about something, Aly and I might want some refreshments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that,” Alyson smirked. “Alright you legends, get on with your argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>argument</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” said Arthur at the same time as Merlin spluttered out, “We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>legends</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine and Alyson looked at each other as if sharing an inside joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get on with it,” Gwaine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur continued to glare at him until Merlin motioned for Arthur to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes Arthur took a deep breath which was a poorly disguised dramatization of composing himself. He opened his eyes after a few moments and looked straight into Merlin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made up that name on the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyson frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Gwaine whose expression was equally baffled. Then she realized he was just surprised his mug was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring him she turned back and asked, “What name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she did not get an answer. Instead she was met with a shout of triumph from Arthur and a slightly defeated look from Merlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Arthur shouted, jumping up from his chair in victory. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn’t think it through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin leapt to his own defense. “I did think </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it through. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a plan. I didn’t have the details, but I had one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Arthur was not listening. He was bent over laughing. “And what kind of name is Dragoon, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragoon?” Alyson and Gwaine repeated simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to say?” Merlin said, taking no notice of their interjection. “I didn’t expect you to ask for a name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I asked for a name! It’s not every day you find a strange sorcerer in your rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually, in your case it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> every day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur suddenly became very silent. Merlin noticed the change and tried to retreat. His clumsiness betrayed him and he slipped on a stack of magazines. He sprang up immediately and scrambled to get to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still haven’t forgiven </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> your lies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin!” Arthur yelled after the warlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyson and Gwaine sat in silence for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get more of that stuff Merlin tried to hide from me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had this idea and I ran with it. We've had this oc Alyson in two things so far...I think I'll probably make more modern AU one shots to fill in the gaps between the two when I get the inspiration and time.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading ^-^</p><p>Plz comment any grammatical errors</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>